Six Girls, Two Jedi, and the Millennium Falcon
by ObiAmidala and darthmini
Summary: Continued from "Five Girls, a Jedi, and a Supermarket". The adventure of Obi and 6 teenage girls in Star Wars apparel continues.


Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters belong to George Lucas. However, the characters Maria, Genevieve, Robyn, Colleen, Becky, Rachel, and Dante are real people, and we belong to no other than ourselves. 

Summary: Well, this is the continuation to "Five Girls, a Jedi, and a Supermarket". Obi-Wan is taken to Maria's home, where he'll be staying, and Anakin and a couple Indianans are introduced into the story. Basically this is just a gap filler for future humorous stories to come ;). ENJOY!! 

*** 

Six Girls, Two Jedi, and the Millennium Falcon 

A long time ago, still on a Halloween's eve far, far away... 

Obi-Wan, Maria, Genevieve, Becky, Colleen, and Robyn have left Meijer, after successfully mind tricking the store's manager into believing that there was nothing out of the ordinary going on, and that Maria was not trying to shoplift twenty-four canned boxes of Mountain Dew. Now they are quietly and peacefully proceeding toward Maria's house... 

MARIA: (in a very bitchy tone) Are you really Obi-Wan Kenobi? 

OBI-WAN: Ummm...yes...why? 

MARIA: I just thought you'd be a little nicer, that's all. 

OBI-WAN: (rolls eyes) Look, I'm sorry I tried to kill you. Can't we just put it all behind us? 

GENEVIEVE: Yeah Maria, just let it go! 

BECKY: Yeah, lighten up, Maria! 

ROBYN: Right, shut up Maria! 

MARIA: No. 

COLLEEN: (to Obi-Wan) Don't mind her. She has a tendency to hold grudges. 

OBI-WAN: Ahhh...(raises an eyebrow toward Maria)...I see. 

Maria just glares. 

GENEVIEVE: Oh my god! We've got to tell Rachel about this! 

OBI-WAN: Rachel? Ummm...would that be another young gir...I mean lady? 

MARIA: No shit Sherlock! 

OBI-WAN: My name is Obi-Wan, not Sherlock! 

BECKY: Never mind. Just forget it, Obi-Wan. 

*** 

Group now reaches Maria's House... 

Maria points a finger at her large, white, mansion type home. 

MARIA: Finally! There's my house! We can hide him there. My parents are on a business trip, so the baby-sitter is going to watch us for the next few weeks. Dante (Maria's brother) is gone for now, and the baby-sitter hasn't arrived yet, so the house is empty. 

GENEVIEVE: Cool. 

COLLEEN: I'll go call Rachel. 

*** 

Colleen is calling Rachel... 

OFF STAGE VOICE: Hey, this is Rachel... 

COLLEEN: Rachel, get over to Maria's house, NOW! 

RACHEL: Uhh...why? 

COLLEEN: Just get the hell over here, and HURRY! 

Colleen hangs up the phone, and walks into the living room. 

ROBYN: Didja tell Rachel? 

COLLEEN: Umm...kinda. 

OBI-WAN: Where did her Hi...I mean Genevieve and the Si...I mean Darth Mau...oh hell, you know who I mean! Where did they go? 

BECKY: Maria? 

OBI-WAN: Uhh...yeah. 

ROBYN: They went to wash off their face paint, and change into their regular clothes. 

Door Bell rings. 

COLLEEN: That'll be Rachel! 

OBI-WAN: (sarcastically) Oh goodie! 

Colleen runs to answer the door, and everyone follows. 

RACHEL: Okay, I'm here! WHERE THE HELL IS THE FIRE?! 

OBI-WAN: (looking wildly around) FIRE! WHERE?! 

Genevieve and Maria enter the front hallway. 

GENEVIEVE: Uhh...it's a figure of speech. It means "why the urgency?". 

OBI-WAN: You mean there's no fire? 

Obi-Wan takes notice of Genevieve and Maria's change of appearance. 

OBI-WAN: Wow you two! (aside to Maria) Quite an improvement! 

MARIA: (sarcastically) Aww darn, you mean you won't be trying to kill me again? 

OBI-WAN: GODS WOMEN, LET IT GO! 

MARIA: No! 

RACHEL: Uhhh...you...no. 

OBI-WAN: I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, it's a pleasure, young Rachel. 

RACHEL: (laughing) How much didja pay this guy? 

OBI-WAN: I get money? 

GENEVIEVE: NO! 

OBI-WAN: But she just said I should be getting paid...I dunno what for... 

ROBYN: Shut up Rachel! He's confused enough as it is! 

OBI-WAN: (wining) But I need cash to fix my ship! 

MARIA: (through clenched teeth) Stop wining! 

Maria thinks to herself for a few seconds. 

MARIA: (to Obi-Wan) By any chance, are you on drugs? 

RACHEL: So, who are you...really? 

GENEVIEVE: Sheesh, well duh, if his cuteness doesn't give it away, I don't know what will! 

BECKY: Rachel, it really is him... 

Rachel looks very skeptical, and crosses her arms. 

RACHEL: Prove it. 

MARIA: SHUT UP RACHEL, JUST SHUT UP! TRUST ME, IT'S HIM! 

RACHEL: Gosh Maria, what's your problem? 

Maria points at Obi-Wan. 

OBI-WAN: It's not my fault she looked like a Sith! 

MARIA: Was too! 

OBI-WAN: Was not! 

MARIA: Was too! 

Qui-Gon's spirit form pops up. 

QUI-GON: Children, children stop this nonsense... 

OBI-WAN and MARIA: (together) I'm NOT a child! 

QUI-GON: You sure had me fooled! 

Rachel looks confused and astonished at the same time. 

RACHEL: Uhh...I thought you were dead! 

QUI-GON: Ahhh...there is no death young Rachel, there is the Force. 

OBI-WAN: (under his breath) Unfortunately. 

Qui-Gon scowls at Obi-Wan. 

RACHEL: So, you mean it really is him?! 

MARIA: No shit Sherlock! 

OBI-WAN: I thought her name was Rachel... 

Everyone stares at Obi-Wan. 

GENEVIEVE: (to Rachel) I told you! 

RACHEL: Where did you find him?! 

BECKY: Actually, he found us... 

COLLEEN: He just kinda came out of the woods... 

Everyone tries to explain what happened to Rachel at once. 

OBI-WAN: HOLD IT! 

Everyone quickly silences, and turns their attention to Obi-Wan. 

OBI-WAN: I crashed my ship, went for help, found them (motions to five girls)... 

MARIA: Tried to KILL me! 

QUI-GON and OBI-WAN: LET IT GO! 

MARIA: NO! 

RACHEL: Well, if you really are Obi-Wan, then where's Anakin? 

Everyone looks expectantly toward Obi-Wan. 

OBI-WAN: OH SHIT! I FORGOT! 

Maria smiles smugly. 

ROBYN: You forgot?! How could you forget?! 

QU-GON: (sternly) Where is he Obi-Wan? 

OBI-WAN: I kind of...um...left him in the ship. 

MARIA: Aren't we the smart one!?! 

Everyone glares at Maria. 

RACHEL: Well let's go get him. 

QUI-GON: You better...or else! 

A look of horror crosses Obi-Wan's face as Qui-Gon vanishes. 

*** 

Cut to large ship which is the future Millennium Falcon. Anakin is outside throwing rocks at the ship, cursing under his breath. 

ANAKIN: ...I'LL KILL THEM ALL! 

Obi-Wan and everyone else runs into the scene. 

OBI-WAN: WHAT?! 

Anakin smiles innocently. 

ANAKIN: Nothing, Master. 

Anakin now notices the large group of girls. 

ANAKIN: Who are they? 

Obi-Wan motions to the six teenagers surrounding him. 

OBI-WAN: These kind ladies have offered to help us: Becky, Colleen, Genevieve, Robyn, Rachel, and ummm...Maria. 

MARIA: (sarcastically to Anakin) I just wanted to say that I really appreciate what you do for the galaxy thirty years from now. 

Genevieve looks horrified and wacks Maria on the arm. 

MARIA: (innocently) Ouch! What was that for?! 

EVERYONE: SHUT UP MARIA! 

MARIA: NO! 

*** 

Everyone returns to Maria's house... 

Maria rings the doorbell. 

GENEVIEVE: (to Obi-Wan) Now remember, when we open the door, and the baby-sitter comes out, use your mind trick, and convince him that he needs to leave, and that everything is under control. 

Obi-Wan nods. 

The baby-sitter answers the door, a puzzled look on his face. 

BABY-SITTER: Uhh Maria, what are you doing back so early? And who are these people? 

Obi-Wan steps in front of Maria, waving his hand in a circular motion. 

OBI-WAN: You do not need to be here, everything is under control. You will leave now. 

BABY-SITTER: I don't need to be here, everything is under control. I will leave now. 

The dazed baby-sitter grabs his duffel bag, and walks out the door. 

Maria, Genevieve, Becky, Colleen, Robyn, Rachel, Obi-Wan, and Anakin enter the house and walk into the family room. Dante (Maria's brother) is sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing "Resident Evil 2". He looks up. 

DANTE: Hey, did the baby-sitter okay you having a party? 

MARIA: Not exactly. 

Dante notices Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

DANTE: Woah, do mom and dad know your having GUYS over?!? 

MARIA: Not exactly, but these aren't just "guys" they're... 

DANTE: WHITE TRASH! 

ALL GIRLS: DANTE!! 

Genevieve walks off silently in the direction of Maria's bedroom. 

MARIA: No Dante. These men aren't white trash. It's white trash and a nine year old boy. 

Dante walks up to Obi-Wan. 

Genevieve reappears holding something behind her back. 

DANTE: Hey White Trash, I'm Dante... 

Genevieve suddenly pulls out a bottle of "Vanilla Field's Body Spray". 

DANTE: OH SHIT! 

Maria laughs. 

GENEVIEVE: Remember this, Cry Baby? 

DANTE: (to Obi-Wan) Er...I mean hi, I'm Dante. Who are you? 

OBI-WAN: I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

DANTE: Uhh...right...can I call you White Trash? 

Obi-Wan glances at Genevieve, who raises her spray bottle, and aims it at Dante's eyes. 

DANTE: Er...never mind. (realization dawns on Dante) Wait...who did you say you were? 

OBI-WAN: I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my Padawan (gestures to Anakin) Anakin Skywalker. 

Dante looks at Maria and Genevieve. 

DANTE: What's Ewan McGregor doing in Fort Wayne? 

OBI-WAN: Ewan what? 

Anakin takes notice of Dante's videogame. 

ANAKIN: What's that? 

DANTE: "Resident Evil 2 Director's Cut". 

ANAKIN: Cool, can I play? 

DANTE: Sure, why not? 

Dante and Anakin go off and start to play the game. 

OBI-WAN: HOLD IT! Before anyone calls me anything else, I'd like to make something clear...my name is not Sherlock, White Trash, or Ewan whatever! May name is OBI-WAN KENOBI! 

Everyone just stares at him. 

MARIA: And we care because...? 

ALL SIX GIRLS: SHUT UP! 

MARIA: No. 

BECKY: Hey Obi-Wan, why don't you take your stuff up stairs to Maria's guest rooms? 

OBI-WAN: Sure, uhh...where would that be? 

GENEVIEVE: Here, I'll show you. Follow me. 

*** 

Later in the guest rooms... 

Obi-Wan and Anakin are lying each in a separate bed. 

All the girls and Dante are gathered in the doorway. 

ROBYN: Buenos noche ammigos. 

RACHEL: Have a good night sleep Ben...I mean Obi-Wan, and Darth Vade...I mean Anakin. 

Colleen and Becky look surprised and then begin to beat up Rachel. 

RACHEL: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

GENEVIEVE: Tomorrow we'll go to the mall and get you guys some new clothes. 

MARIA: Yep, good night you two. 

RACHEL: AAHHHHHHH!!! 

OBI-WAN and ANAKIN: Good night. 

Maria closes the door. 

MARIA: (through the door) Don't let the bed bugs bite! 

Obi-Wan and Anakin sit up abruptly in their beds. 

OBI-WAN and ANAKIN: BED BUGS!?! WHERE!?! 

Maria laughs evily. 

*** 

End 

To Be Continued... 

Stay tuned for our sequel, where Genevieve, Maria, and Dante take Anakin and Obi-Wan to the mall to buy clothing. As one could guess, more problems arise...hehehehehehe. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, this is Genevieve, again. Our first story got several reviews, so we knew that people were reading and enjoying it. Thanks :-). Now if the same thing happens again, we will continue writing more and more. So...PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, Maria and I have planned like the next five installments to this story. Some include adventures with "Taco Bell", our school, and the hospital (Maria and Obi-Wan are injured and have adventures in the morgue. Also, Maria hits Obi on the head with her bed pan). So again...PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks so much!! 

Wait, I'm not done yet...sorry. I wanted to say that a slightly dumb Obi-Wan and an evil Anakin are going to basically stay that way throughout the rest of our stories. So if you don't like envisioning them that way, this probably isn't your cup of tea. Also, we've kinda introduced a lot of main characters (several who are non Star Wars) but we're probably not going to introduce any more. This way, you shouldn't get any more confused than you already are :). Well that's all. Sorry for the lengthy Author's note. ~Genevieve~ 


End file.
